Until then
by EverythingbutReality
Summary: Rachel walks out of glee to find her world in disarray. What will become of her? Only time will tell, Until Then..
1. Just letting you know

**A/N: **Hi guys. Okay. I didn't like where I took this story. The characters were OOC and the overall storyline was unrealistic and chaotic so this time instead of going on impulse. I'm re-writing it with a plot and storyline planned out.

I'm sorry for doing this but I couldn't have such an unrealistic plot on this story. I have written Chapter one and Chapter Two which are complete so I'll be posting them shortly.

I'll also be re-doing the summary because that is also bad so yeah. The reconstruction will all be finished a few days after this chapter is posted.

I hope you guys enjoy the new version. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

Darren Panel stared down at the file in his hands. When he was a child, he had always wanted to create something that would help save lives. He had always pictured his name being mentioned on the news for saving millions. He had never pictured himself creating something that would end up killing millions of lives.

He believed that he had the vaccination correct. He believed it would work. After all the blood, sweat and tears he put into his work, he came out with something worse than nothing.

His superiors had called it a virus. At first he didn't believe them. He had still believed that the vaccination was working superbly. Of course he thought it odd when Carl went into a CT scan and the results showed high brain tissue loss.

The next few hours showed the continued deterioration of Carl. The whites of his eyes became discoloured and his fur started to shed.

Hiram Berry, a highly respected scientist throughout his department, stepped in when Carl collapsed and went into what we believed to be cardiac arrest. Carl's body stopped moving after a moment and the scientists in the room believed the chimp to have died. Darren had originally ordered two of his interns to bring Carl into the surgery room but was stopped by Hiram who ordered him to leave Carl in his enclosure.

Darren was outraged that Hiram was ordering him around when he was the main founder and conductor of the experiment. He was about to voice this until he saw Carl stand from his position on the floor.

Everyone in the examination froze to watch Carl as he took in his enclosure once again. They watched as Carl sniffed around his enclosure, looking for something that none of the scientists were aware of.

"Holy mother of god…" Darren mumbled as Carl started screeching and throwing anything he could get his hands on.

"Put him down." Hiram growled to Darren, glaring straight through the young scientist.

"W-we can't. The board hasn't authorised it." Darren replied, flinching when Carl through his tire swing at the one of the walls in his enclosure.

"This thing is a danger to everyone in this building. If we don't put him down now, something will go wrong and it will all fall on your shoulders." Hiram said angrily, poking Darren roughly in the chest to make his point clear.

"I don't have the authorization to put Carl down. If I did, I would be fired. A lot of money has gone into this and it isn't my choice." Darren said through clenched teeth.

"Listen to me now." Hiram hissed lowly, stepping into Darren's personal space. "Look at what Carl is doing. That is not safe. Those walls can't hold forever. He is going to break free and cause some major damage that you may not be able to fix. So I'm going to say this once and only once. I am going to go and get authorization from the board while you write the necessary documents to allow me to do so. You will arrange for animal control to be here at four o'clock this afternoon to put down Carl. Then you will shut this project down. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Darren growled, turning away from the older man.

"I'll be back in thirty minutes to collect the necessary files and documents from you. I expect you to be there at the board meeting to back me up on my claims. I will not allow this project to go any further." Hiram stated before exiting the room and calling the necessary people to arrange the board meeting that would be held within the hour.

"Dr. Berry, what is so urgent that we have this meeting?" Arthur Williams, the head of the board of directors, asked.

"We need to terminate Project Five, forty-nine due to the outcome becoming out of control." Hiram started, placing the photo copied files in front of each of the board members.

"What do you mean out of control?" James Dylan, one of the newest board of directors, questioned.

"What I mean is, Dr. Penal managed to create a toxin, virus, or bacteria, whatever you want to call it and injected it into the subject called Carl." Hiram continued, looking from each member to the other, silently begging them to understand the enormity of the situation. "The virus affects the central nervous system causing the infected subject to become disorientated, aggressive, and in some cases cannibalistic."

"So you're saying Dr. Penal has created a zombie Dr. Berry?" Arthur asked, finding the idea absolutely atrocious.

"I believe so." Hiram replied, feeling a rare occurrence of anger churning in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you sure Hiram?" Harry Manning, one of his oldest friends, asked in concern.

"The facts support my hypothesis. The virus killed a large number of Carl's brain tissue and he survived. He was still lively and energetic until about 24 hours later when he went into cardiac arrest. Five minutes after he collapsed, we believed him to be dead. Until he rose."

The scientists all took a moment to take in the information and read through the files Hiram and Darren produced.

"We'll call you back in, in a few minutes' gentlemen." Arthur said, breaking the tense silence in the room. Hiram and Darren nodded their acknowledgement to the older man before moving out of the room.

They said no. They were going to allow the continued examination of Carl. Hiram paced back and forth throughout his office, thinking about how this could affect his husband and his daughter. What if the chimp broke out of its enclosure and bit someone? What happens if it turns out to be infectious? What then?

He needed to stop this but he didn't know how. He could do two things. He could terminate the project himself, probably resulting in him being fired, or he could leave it.

Every particle in his being was telling him to do something. To stop the massacre that was bound to happen if just let it be.

An alarm disrupted his thoughts and he knew what was happening. He told them and they didn't listen. It was perfect timing.

He immediately stopped pacing and stepped out into the hallway. A number of security guards were standing down the hall from where he was. He walked briskly to their position and noticed Arthur Williams being mauled by Carl. A security guard tried to pry away the crazed chimp before he was bitten as well.

"Hiram we have to go." Darren yelled into his ear, tugging on the back of his jacket. Hiram looked back and forth between the young scientist and the security guards before he turned away from them both and raced away from all the commotion and headed in the direction of the administrative centre.

He could send out a warning from there and set the building under quarantine. He looked over his shoulder every now and then, checking to see if Carl was following him. He noticed Darren not far behind him with a determined look upon his face.

He burst through the administration doors and looked for the manager of this department before he saw her talking to a young woman with red hair. He made her way over to her and cautiously tapped her on the shoulder. The older woman spun around to him, a questioning glare in place.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Berry and this Dr. Penal." Hiram introduced, gesturing to himself and Darren.

"If you don't mind, could you just explain to me why you are here? We have other matters currently going on at the moment." The manager said icily, flicking her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Of course, Dr. Penal is the main scientist of Project Five, forty-nine. You need to put this building under quarantine and anyone that may have been bitten into a secure location." Hiram whispered, noticing the woman with red hair looking slightly pale.

"We can't do that. There are too many people." The woman replied, looking at the young girl worriedly.

"Is she okay?" Darren said from behind him, noticing the girl's slight demeanour change.

"She was bitten. Why is it so important that we get people bitten under quarantine? I can't authorize the quarantine without knowing everything there is to know about the situation." The woman said quickly.

Hiram stood solemnly looking at the young red head.

"She needs to be put in a secure location. You can't be near her when the changes start to occur. All you need to know is that the virus works fast and that the changes occur over the duration of 24 hours." Darren chipped in for him, moving past the older scientist to properly explain the situation to younger woman so the younger girl wouldn't hear him.

The woman, Janice, stepped over to a desk and picked up one of the landlines. She dialled a number to fast for Hiram to decipher and started explaining the situation to the Army base that was located in Lima.

Janice hung up the phone and closed her eyes whilst holding the bridge of her nose.

"They'll be here in thirty minutes." Janice announced, staring sadly at the young girl.

Hiram stood quietly and prayed they were able to get this under control. He couldn't risk this being the beginning of the end.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two – What is happening? 

Rachel sat in the front row of the choir room, quietly listening to Mr Schuester as he told them about their weekly assignment.

She wasn't really paying attention because she had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. It churned whenever she moved and it leapt whenever she saw something move in the corner of her eye. She didn't know what was making her feel like this but she couldn't shake the uncomfortable feelings.

Mr Schue brought her back to the present when he dismissed the class for the day because he felt ill and needed some rest. Rachel stood slowly and collected all her items. She looked around the room as everyone left. Everyone seemed delighted that the school day was finally over and no one seemed anxious or even nervous. Some wished Mr Schue well and told him to get better while others left without saying goodbye. 'Others', meaning Santana.

Maybe it was just her, maybe she was just getting nervous about Regionals. It was only a few weeks away and it was the only logical reason she could come up at this moment in time to make her feel like this.

She walked out the choir room door, noting no one waiting for her in the corridor. She never expected anyone to wait for her, they didn't even like her, only tolerated her but it still would have been nice to have a friend to talk too.

She stopped at her locker too collect the necessary work that she needed for the night and closed the locker door shut with a bang.

She took a step back and turned slowly to the double doors. She stared at them for a few moments before turning around and making her way back to the choir room. However, she was stopped when she heard a low grunt coming from her left.

She turned to where the sound was coming from and froze. There, a woman stood. She looked like nothing Rachel had ever seen. The woman had white eyes and her left leg didn't look like it was meant to bend that way.

The woman grunted again and stepped towards Rachel again and immediately Rachel took a step back. The woman howled loudly and took another step forward. Rachel cringed when the woman's leg creaked and cracked with every step she took.

"Who are you?" Rachel said, her voice quivering. The woman only made an unintelligible sound in response before taking another step towards her. Rachel knew the woman was a danger to her but she was frozen. She was so scared; she didn't know what to do.

The woman took another step before her leg snapped and she fell to the floor with a loud groan. The woman's red hair fell into her face; it was smattered with an unknown red substance. Rachel stood still, careful not to move any closer. The woman looked up at Rachel through dazed eyes and stood, her legs cracking and creaking with every move she made.

Rachel suddenly regained the ability to move and started running towards the exits. Her footsteps echoed and rebounding around her with each step she took. What was going on? Why was that woman like that?

She slowed to a stop and glanced around the hall way for the woman with red hair. When she didn't see her, she let out the breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding and tore a shaky hand through her hair.

Before she could do anything else, she heard a loud groan sound from behind her. She whipped around quickly to the source of the noise and visibly paled at the sight.

She saw a boy, around her age, limping towards her. His white eye dazed and glassy, watching her every movement, his other gone, with the rest of his head.

"Wha-" Rachel whispered, her head cocking to the side in confusion.

The boy took another step forward, his hands reaching out to her. Two of his fingers were missing; a lot of the skin that used to be there was now gone and rotting.

"D-don't come any closer." Rachel said in shaky voice, her eyes wide with terror. The boy groaned loudly and took another step in reply.

"I have a rape whistle!" She shouted, searching her bag for the said object. The boy only whined, moving closer with each passing step.

She took a step back and looked around for anything that could protect her. This thing wasn't human, what was going on? Why did it look like that? Where was the rest of its face? How was he or it still alive?

Rachel didn't have time to come up with anymore theories before the boy launched at her. She ducked out of the way pushed him away by his torso. He growled fiercely while fell back, his smacking down onto the tile with a loud crack.

Rachel sat frozen, watching as black liquid started to pool from the boys head. The boy groaned and grunted whilst he stood, towering over the terrified diva. Rachel knew she was in terrible danger and the only way she could get out of this was to protect herself with violence. It was the only way.

Before the boy could attack her again, Rachel kicked his knee as hard as she could which made him screech and fall to the ground. She stood and collected her bag which had fallen to the floor when she had been attacked.

The boy groaned loudly behind her and made a move to grab her again before she hit him across the face with her bag. The boy flew back upon impact and Rachel took that as her opportunity to run. She needed to inform someone about what was happening.

She moved quickly through the hallways to where the main office was located. Every now and then she would see one of those things and change direction, telling herself that she would avoid them at all costs.

She passed by Ms Pillsbury's office and nearly toppled over when she came to an abrupt stop. She stepped back until she could see clearly into the councillor's office. What she saw would be ingrained into her brain for the rest of her life. As hard as she would try, she would never be able to stop the image of Ms Pillsbury's eyes as Mr Schuester bit into her flesh and tore out her throat.

She couldn't scream, she could only watch as the love of Ms Pillsbury's life literally tore her heart in two and ate it.

"Rachel. Rachel, come on." Someone said from behind her, pulling on the back of her favourite sweater. She heard the words but she didn't register anything. She only saw what was in front of her.

She was pulled away roughly from the scene pulled into tight, soft arms. She was led to the exit and placed into a black SUV. She didn't register anything going on around her.

Her body was humming and her ears were buzzing. Every time she blinked, all she saw were those terrified bambi eyes.


End file.
